1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to combination coasters and devices for use in a public drinking establishment for indicating that a drink has not been abandoned and for preventing the introduction of foreign substances into the drink.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to meeting two recently recognized needs. The introduction of smoking restrictions in public places such as clubs, bars, and taverns including private clubs has created the need for a simple means of indicating that a drink owner has temporarily absented himself or herself from the establishment in order to smoke, or for other purposes, and intends to return. By indicating an intention to return, the combination coaster and drink cover of the present disclosure serves to reserve the drink owner's seat at the bar, and also prevents the bartender removing the glass. In addition, reports of the surreptitious introduction of date rape drugs into a person's drink creates the need for a simple means of protecting a drink from adulteration or introduction of foreign substances during the owner's absence. Embodiments of the present disclosure meet both needs, as well as serve the customary function of a coaster.
In the present disclosure the term “bar” means a counter in which food or especially alcoholic beverages are served, as well as a table used for the same purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,162 discloses a multi-layer coaster.
US 2006/0151413 discloses a security device which allows fluid to be removed from a bottle while preventing the introduction of contaminants.
US 2007/0178284 discloses a date rape drug preventing closure for glasses consisting of a thin film on a carrier. The thin film is removed from the carrier and used to seal the glass.
US 2008/0072412 discloses a thin film mounted on a cut-out on a frame which is pressed over the mouth of a glass, sealing the opening and indicating that the drink has not been abandoned.
US 2008/0302794 discloses a security closure for a container which secures a lid using a combination lock.
US 2009/0020546 discloses a tamper resistant closure for containers which prevents introduction of drugs into a drink.
None of the discovered prior art devices provide the advantages of the present disclosure, that of combining the customary functions of a coaster along with means for indicating that a partially consumed drink has not been abandoned and, at the same time, protecting the drink against adulteration.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.